Chihiro's River
by Bow'sArrow
Summary: Five years after chihiro left the spirit world she makes her own river in hope Kohaku will retrun to her. will the river spirit take her back after all this time?
1. kohaku river

Disclaimer---- I dont own this if I did I would be the ower of studio ghibli..and I wouldn't be writing fanfictions of my own work. O.O

Chihiro's River

Chihiro was flowing just below her river's surface, yes hers. After coming back from the Spirit World she started to dig her own river that went from her the woods in her back yard all the way to the theme park stopping some yards away from the "dry river". It took her three years to dig the ten feet wide, ten feet deep river. And when she was done she knows the water rise every night to what it is now the Kohaku River.

Being in the Kohaku River always calms her down or just makes her feel great when she's swimming. It's been year's since she was in the spirit world and saw Haku, no Kohaku, the river sprit of the Kohaku River that was filled in by apartments. That's why she made hers so Haku can keep his promise. He hasn't come yet but the river never lets her drown, like she can breath under the water. In her two pieces suit that the top came to the bottom that was blue and mach the water around her. Nice and calm when 'SMACK' "AAHHH!!!" some thing came hard on her. "Oh Chihiro I'm sorry I thought you were out a bit more." Said her mom who was holding a wet noodle (the swimming ones). "Mom that hurt" said Chihiro who hold up her top to show the red mark. "Well your father and I are going to see a movie you what to come?" "What kind is it?" "A girl and a boy that get into a spirit type world and try to find there way home." 'spirit world' thought Chihiro.

"No…I think I'll stay hear and go to the old theme park." "Well we'll see you later then." Chihiro watched her mother go. 'the spirit world. I wonder how there doing.' "Kohaku…" ! Chihiro looked down as the water seam to change direction. The river flow from the park and seeing it flow from the park Chihiro knew it was pulling her to the park to the spirit world. She ran on the shore feeling the water tug on her. To her knee the water was pulling her further to the park deeper in the river. She dives into her river seeing the hair tie on her writs before she hits the water. The Kohaku River was taking her to the thyme park, it was flowing her very fast for a river, like it was when she was on… She reached her arms out and grasps horns. Haku was looking at her with a smiled. Then they broke the surfes and were now flying above the sprirt river.


	2. Old Friends, Old Job

Bow'sArrow News: Hey, Sorry it took so long too update been having a writer's block and didn't know what to write. Well nothing belongs to me except the idea of Chihiro digging up a river and it becomes Kohaku's new home that's mine!

Recap: The Kohaku River was taking her to the thyme park; it was flowing very fast for a river, like it was when she was on… She reached her arms out and grasps horns. Haku was looking at her with a smile. Then they broke the surfes and were now flying above the spirit river.

Chapter 2 Old Friends Old Job

"Kohaku! Oh I have missed you so much! I even dug up a river for you, I didn't even know if it could connect to the spirit world." Haku listened to Chihiro as he flew over the river to land on the bank. As Chihiro got off, she watched as Kohaku changed back. Then he picked her up and spin her around, and hugged her tight. "Chihiro it's thanks to you that I have a home river now in the human world!" He looked her up and down now at arms length. Her waist length hair, lose and wet, as well as what she was wearing. "Wow you've grown so beautiful." This surprised Chihiro and caused her to blush. "Ko-kohaku- I- you've gotten taller and your hair's gown out a little". Chihiro said as she reached for his hair. (AN: He looks like Howl, from _Howl's Moving Castle_.)

"How is everybody at the bath house doing?" "They're doing fine; Yababa is still a little mad that I now know my name and told her off. I'm now going between Yubaba and Zeniba with updates and when Baby wants to go over". AN: The kid doesn't have a name, they only called him Baby. Poor guy.) "How are Lin and Kamajii?" asked Chihiro "There doing fine in fact they'll be even better when they see you. Here eat this." Kohaku handed her a berry and she ate it.

They stared to walk to the bridge and as they got near Chihiro held her breath. "You don't have to hold your breath this time Chihiro." Kohaku said as they cross. Chihiro let out her breath at the end of the bridge. "I just wanted to try it this time. Can we go to the Boiler Room I want to see Kamajii and Lin." "Ok, this way Chihiro." They made there way under the front entrance and down the stairs, for Chihiro a lot easer then the first time. "Kohaku I'll think I'll get a job here but I'll still want to go back home from time to time." "Don't worry, as long as you have your name you can go and come as you wish. I'll see you latter then, I have to report to Yababa." "Thank you Kohaku." Said Chihiro Then she turned to enter the boiler room, as Kohaku left to enter in a side door.

At the Boiler Room Kamajii was working a way and didn't see her enter. "Are you Kamajii? I need a job!" Kamajii stop his work to look where the voice was coming from. "Well, if it isn't my granddaughter!" Chihiro ran to Kamajii and gave him a hug. "It's been a long time Kamajii." Chihiro was about to say more when a door in the wall moved and a voice came from it. "Kamajii how many times do I have to tell you to leave your bowl out?" Then Lin saw Chihiro smiling at her. "Sen! What are you doing here?" "I came for a job" Replied Chihiro. "A Job but…" "Don't worry I know my name and so does someone else, so I won't be forgetting it." Chihiro smiled to reinsure them. Then Kamajii spoke up, "Lin, why don't you go and get Sen a change of clothes and take her to see Yababa." "Yes lets get you out of that thing." "Yea I'm a bit cold, Kamajii I'll come latter when ever I can." "That will be good them, see you two latter them."

With a new change of work clothes, and Chihiro told Lin that she needs her bathing suit latter to go home with, Chihiro got up to Yababa door knocking this time the doorknocker spoke. "Well I see you learned some manner since the last time." "Yes I have thanks to you, may I go in?" responded Chihiro. The doorknocker was started, to hear such a thing. "Well! No ones ever given me a thank you or a complement before and you just gave me both! Well dear of course you can go in." The knocker open up the door and Chihiro "And come see me anytime you want dear!" the doorknocker call after her.

Chihiro quickly made her way to Yubaba's room so as not to be dragged in like last time. When Chihiro enter the room, Yubaba was counting gold and signing papers. Chihiro build up the courage to ask what she knew Yubaba would not like to hear. "Yubaba I would like a job." Yubaba stop what she was doing and look Chihiro in the eyes. "A job? Why would you want a job? Your parents aren't pigs, you have your name. And not only that but it was you that caused my apprentice Haku to remember his name!! Why should I give you a Job?!!!" yelled Yababa.

"Mama" a voice came from the next room. "What is it dear?" "Is that a new worker?" "Baby long time no sees" said Chihiro. (AN: The kid has no name they just called him baby) Baby looked at her then "Sen you came back." "I'm here for a job" "Mama are you going to let Sen play with me?" "If that's what you want then fine, here is your contract sing your name." said Yubaba as she gave in to her son request. Chihiro said with a little worried voice. "But Yubaba I just need a job for the summers, and when I'm not in school and my parents back in the real world don't know that I came back here."

"You know you're name and I do not have a contract with a 'Chihiro' only a Sen" Yubaba said as she removed Chihiro's name leaving only Sen on the paper. "Thank you Yubaba" as Chihiro bow to her. "Now you and Lin got the big tub tonight we have an important customer coming. And don't use the good tokens this time!" "Yes ma'am!" Chihiro responded. "She's leavings Mama" said Baby. "Don't worry Baby I'll will come and see you when I get done with work, but it won't be every day." "Ok Sen" said Baby.

Chihiro left to fine Len to start working on the big tub again. Now that everything was set with Yubaba she started to wonder who the guess was tonight.

Bow'sArrow: Well what do you think? I Love the part where Yababa yells at Chihiro for asking for a job, I laugh at it ever times I read it. And Baby why doesn't the kid have a name? They only called him baby, the poor kid. Well if anyone what to name the poor nameless child give suggestions, but only Japanese names please. Sorry for it being another short one I only have the first half of chapter 3 done so pleases wait a little with me. If it makes it any better I already have all of chapter 4 done I just need to fill in the gap in-between.


	3. Tales of a Dragon

Bow'sArrow News: Ok I stared to write this at winter holiday and had to stop and now that I got back to it I forgot what I was getting at and how to get the next chapter together so sorry. Guess we have to hold on a little longer for the one I really want to put up. Also going to put in some of the Japanese words that I know with the translation right after in ( ).

Recap: Chihiro left to fine Len to start working on the big tub again. Now that everything was set with Yubaba she started to wonder who the guess was tonight.

Chapter 3 Tales of a Dragon

When Sen Found Lin, she was getting breakfast "Sen, how did it go?" she asked. "Great! I got my job and I can go home to the real world when I need to." "Whoa that an accomplishment!" "Yea… but we have the Big Tub tonight, there's an important guest coming." "Again, well let get going. Those toads probable haven't cleaned it in a month." When they got to the Big Tub, sure enough the toads haven't cleaned it.

It took Sen and Lin half night to fully clean the Big Tub. Then when to get something to eat, when they got back it had started to rain and Yababa was waiting for them. "Sen come meet the gust, he had requested to have you when you return so be grateful to him." As the three of them stood at the front entrance the guess had arrived at the bridge. "Ryu…" Sen whisper to herself. The same old river spirit that she help out, back when everyone thought that it was a stink sprit. But the great river spirit heard her. "Hello there, young one I have waited for the time that we shall meet again." He said handing her some gold. Sen shook herself out her daze at the old mystical river spirit, as she took the money. "The bath is this way sir."

When Sen and Lin got to the big tub they filled the tub up with the best herbal water. Then bow to leave. "Young one, will you not stay I have much to say?" said Ryu. Sen and Lin looked at each other and then Lin spoke up. "Honorable guest we are to leave the guest so that they can relax and that we can prepare a room for the day." "Very well, then go to your duties, I will wait for your return." They bow again and left for the day rooms that the guest use for there stay.

As they were going to the rooms Sen remember the last time that she helped the Great River Spirit. When his river filled in with all kinds of junk and they didn't know what he was at that time. When she help him and in returned had given what she needed to cure Kohaku and noface. "I wonder what he wants to talk to you about Sen" said Lin. "I don't know, maybe to know more about me since I was me that help him. But he gave me something back them, so I don't know he wants now" said Sen.

As Sen and Lin went to the guess room they prepare the cushions and the table where the food would be in place by the time that they returned. When the room was just about done Lin said to Sen. "Why don't you returned to the guess I'll finished up here." "Hai (ok)" said Sen.

When Sen got back to Ryu she bows at the entrance before entering. "Ah, young one it's good that you return. Come closer so that I can tell my tale." Sen obey the Great Sprit. "You have questions for me Young One, what are they?" "Sir, I do not understand, I have just return to the spirit world only today and you came hear asking for me." Said Sen

"Well young one, you are the one that helped me an old River Spirit, when no one else would. Do you know why I was in such bad shape back then?" asked the Great Spirit. Sen only shook her head no. "Well let me tell you my tale and then you will understand," said Ryu as Sen started to help clean the dragon.

"Sir how would you like me to clean you?" asked Sen "O' yes, well let's start with the end of my tail. And you may call me Ryu." Moving his tail closer to Sen. "Arigato (thank you) Ryu and my name here is Sen." Sen said emphasizing the 'here' as Ryu nodded in agreement.

"Well with my story I'm a long old River Spirit on the side of a mountain down and around to its base, and at some points I like to go up the mountain." "A river that goes up a mountain!" "Yes but only in special places. Well one night there was a big storm that caused the land to flood and all that was on the mountain and came to the base in a land side caring down with it the small town that I looked after.

"So I made my way to this bath house where I meet you that raining night, when you helped remove from my river that was washed to the based." The Great River Spirit finished his tale. "So it was a land side that caused that to your river." Said Sen as she was now half way done cleaning the spirit. "Correct." Said the River Spirit

Just then Lin came to the entrance, bow, and came in to help clean the spirit. "Gomen (Sorry) for my tardiness there was confusion on were the food was to be placed." Said Lin to Sen and the Great Spirit. "Not at all" said Ryu, "It it's sometimes better to wait till another time, for the reward would seem greater." Sen and Lin weren't sure what the old river meant, but Sen got the hit that Ryu wasn't finished with his tale, or her answer, but that she may see him again. But still Ryu continued his tale of how the town has recovered as well as the clean up for the mountain river, with Sen and Lin working faster now that two were working rather then just one. "You two have done wonders for my old scales" Said Ryu.

When they finished cleaning the dragon and when on to the room, Lin bowed at the doors as she let Sen and the Great Spirit enter the room and left for them to continue their talk. "Well now little one what is it that you wish to know?" said Ryu.

Bow'sArrow News: Well you like it. I need to remember what was next, and Sen's questions…something about haku…*pounding self* remember remember! O and about the baby's name Boh it is never mention in the movie but his name is in the credits and in information given about the movie so thanks to _filly8_ and _Misao2008_ for helping me find out his name even if I don't use him for a few more chapters. And Remember to REVIEW PLEASE and I'll write faster…that is if my classes will allow it.


End file.
